An inverted-L antenna or the like is becoming often used for an electronic device such as a mobile phone in order to obtain high directional gain. On the other hand, electronic devices have become thinner in recent years, so that a request to lower the height of an antenna has been increased. There is the same request when the inverted-L antenna is used, and the height of the inverted-L antenna is desired to be lowered.
Conventionally, to cope with the request for thinning electronic devices, an antenna device is proposed in which a multi-band meander-line inverted-F antenna and a slot of a substrate metal on which the antenna is set are combined. Also, a thin and broadband antenna device is provided in which a slot is provided in a substrate metal, a passive element is extended from a side of an opening of the slot, and a feeding point is provided at the opening.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-531177 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-128660 are examples of related art.
The disclosed technique is made in view of the above problems and an object of the technique is to provide an antenna device and a mobile phone which may secure a good matching condition within a small-footprint.